In Love With The Enemy
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: Ray is 9 months pregnant with Tala's child. But what happens when Kai is in love with Ray? DISCONTINUE!SORRY!


In Love With The Enemy

Erica- Hi, this is my first story!

Pico-Ya! So be nice!!

Erica- Shut up, Pico!!

Kai- Are you going to torture me in this one?!

Erica- Not really.

Ray- Do I get to be with Kai??

Erica- No! You get to be with Tala!!

Kai- WHAT!!!!!!!

Erica- Pico, do the disclaimer.

Pico- Erica does not own Beyblade!

Erica- Now on with the story!!

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Friends**

It was a sunny morning and Ray woke up from his slumber. Ray sat up and look beside himself to see that his koi was not there.

'He must of woke up and started training early this morning,' Ray thought as he rubbed his swollen belly. Ray was 9 months pregnant and he was soon to be due any day now. Then the door opened and Tala enter the room with breakfast.

"Good morning my sweet kitten!"smiled Tala as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Did someone order breakfast in bed! Pancakes and sausages!"

"Breakfast looks good,"smiled Ray.

"How are you and baby this morning?"asked Tala as he put a hand on Ray's big belly ,then placing a kiss on Ray's stomach. Then he kiss Ray.

"I'm fine and so is baby,"said Ray as he started to eat a sausage. "My team ,the Bladebreakers and my ex-team ,the White Tigers are coming to visit today!"cheered Ray as he ate his breakfast.

"Yes, the Bladebreakers. Kai is going to kill me when he finds out about you, me, and the baby,"Tala snorted. "And why are the White Tigers coming?"asked Tala.

"They're my family and they want to be here for the baby,"said Ray.

"I bet Lee is going to chop my head off too,"whined Tala. "Well, hurry up and eat your breakfast, so we can meet your team and ex-team." Ray hurried up and got dressed. Then they rushed into the parking lot to Tala's Dodge Charger 1986. Tala helped Ray into the car then left to go to the airport.

_At the Airport_

Tala and Ray were waiting at the airport for 20 minutes. Then Ray heard Tyson's voice.

"Hey Ray!"Tyson shouted as he ran to Ray and hugged him. "Holy shit, you gotten fat! What the hell have you been eating?"asked Tyson. Suddenly Ray noticed Kai.

"Well, looks like I have to whip your fat ass back into shape,"Kai said rudely.

"Still cruel as ever!"hissed Ray.

"And you look like a fucking train wreck,"growled Kai. Then Kai noticed Tala. "Why the fuck are you here, pencil dick?"

"I'm here for Ray! We're dating remember, asshole!"snarled Tala.

"You're here for the fat bitch! Hahahahahaha!!!"laughed Kai. Ray was pissed.

"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant, you prick!!"hissed Ray as Tala wrapped his arms around his kitty and tried to comfort him. Kai stopped laughing. Tyson, Max and Kenny was staring at Ray's swollen belly with wide eyes.

"Hey, get your paws off Ray!"said a familiar voice, then Tala and Ray turned around and saw Lee running towards them. Lee pounced on Tala knocking him to the ground. "Keep your dirty paws off of Ray,"hissed Lee as punched Tala in the face.

"Kami help me! Lee get off my boyfriend!"Ray yelled.

"Your what!!"Lee yelled then he and Tala noticed Ray holding his stomach.

"Ray baby, are you ok?"Tala asked in concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. The baby just kicked that's all,"smiled Ray as Tala got up and went to feel Ray's stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"That's our soccer star,"joked Tala.

"You mean our beyblade star,"Ray laughed as he held Tala's hand. Lee 's mouth dropped to the floor seeing this. Then the rest of the White Tiger team caught up with Lee.

"Hi Ray! How's the baby?"asked Mariah as she put her hand on Ray's stomach, feeling the baby kick again. "I can believe I'm going to be an aunt! Hehehe!!"Mariah said cheerfully as she hugged Ray. Tala was growling because he doesn't like person touching his Ray.

"Hold on for one minute! How the hell can a guy get pregnant!!"Tyson asked.

Kai was thinking the same question too.

"Well I'm a neko-jin, Tyson. And male neko-jins have the same abilities as females,"Ray explained.

"So when are you due?"asked Kenny.

"Ray is due any day now!"Tala announced.

"Enough chatting, lets go! I'm hungry!"complained Tyson as they left the airport . The Bladebreakers and the White Tiger team took the BBA bus while Tala and Ray took the Dodge. Then they went to a restaurant. Later after being thrown out of the restaurant because of Tyson and Gary, they went to Tala's and Kai's mansion.

Erica- Finished my first chapter! Thank God!!

Pico- Kai and Tala own the same mansion?!

Erica- Yes Pico!

Kai- WHAT THE HELL!!! You make me by a prick to Ray!!

Erica- Had no choice!!

Kai- Bitch!

Ray- Kai called me a fat Bitch!!Waaaaaaaa!!!!! start crying

Kai- I'm sorry Ray!!! I love you!!!!! hugs Ray

Ray- I love you too!!!hugs Kai

Pico-Enough!!!Or get a room!!

Erica-If you readers are wondering who Pico is! Pico is my writing partner!

Pico-Hi!!!

Erica- I hope you enjoy the first chapter ,people!

Pico- Feel free to get Erica idea for the up coming chapters!

KaiRay- Please read and review!!!!!!!!


End file.
